


All I Want For Christmas Is...

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Zine Promos [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Santa Claus, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Elves, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri Needs a Hug, Loneliness, Lonely Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Santa's Elves, Victor Nikiforov Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Viktor has been alone for most of his life now, and each year, the loneliness chips away at him a little bit more, now at twenty-seven, he's nearly ready to give up on ever finding someone for himselfThat is, until he receives a very unexpected present from Santa...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Zine Promos [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	All I Want For Christmas Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let the uncreative title fool you- I _did_ put effort into this
> 
> Written as a promo for the Yuri On Ice holiday zine- https://yoiholidayzine.tumblr.com/ - please enjoy some early Christmas fluff with two shy babies
> 
> Transcript peices from the original 1966 version of "How The Grinch Stole Christmas"

"I'm off for the day,"

"Ok, see you tommorrow!!"

A week before Christmas....

Viktor inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he shrugged his coat on, pretending not to hear the voices "wispering"- or so they thought- behind him

_"Should we invite him to Mila's?"_

_"Are you kidding? He's our **boss** , what fun would that be?"_

_"But he's all alone..."_

_"Anya's right, besides, I've worked with him for six years, he doesn't do parties or gatherings or anything fun, he doesn't **like** socializing,"_

_"Well I've worked with him for **eight** years and to my knowledge no one's ever **invited** him,"_

_"Well yeah, 'cause who invites their **boss** to their Christmas party Janet?"_

_"I'm just saying.... he's alone, and it's... it's **sad** don't you think? I mean, nobody should be alone on Christmas..."_

Viktor didn't bother to stick around for the end of the argument, he knew how it would end, Janet would lose just like she did every year and he would try to ignore her looks of sympathy at work the next morning

Just like he did every year

He would go home to his large house and finish wrapping the Christmas presents he bought for his employees, ignoring social convention's insistance on stuffing a gift card or an "A donation was made in your name to-" certificate into a greeting card and being done with it

Just like he did every year

He would go home to his large house, and his dog, and he would be alone

Just like he did every year...

~+~

_It could be perhaps that his shoes were too tight, it could be his head wasn't screwed on just right, but I think the most likely reason of all, may have-_

***PING***

Looking up, Viktor rose from his place on the floor and headed into the kitchen, the audio from "The Grinch" still playing in the background as he retreived the cookies from the oven

Makkachin, having smelled the sweet scent of the baked goods, had followed close behind, tail wagging up a storm and letting out a _"BORF!"_ of enthusiasm

"I know I know, but we have to wait for them to cool down," he laughed, setting the tray on the stove, expression falling almost instantly

He was twenty-eight now, he... really had thought that at this point, he would be sharing the holidays with someone, or even a family...

He hadn't anticipated _still_ being alone at this age....

Sure, it wasn't like the responsibility of finding someone wasn't atleast _partly_ his, but Viktor had _tried_ , especially in the early days

Bars, dating apps, pride parades, he had even done speed dating once, wich had turned out to be....... a particularly bad experience

But he had never met anyone who he had more than a one night stand with, sometimes that was on him, sometimes it was on them, sometimes fate just had a way of interfering with everything, and the older he got, the less he tried those tired ideas, the more he felt like giving up

Not giving up on love, on finding someone, but on forcing it

His grandmother had always told him that love would find him when he stopped looking for it, that as long as he kept trying to force things to happen, they wouldn't, like that old saying- "A watched pot never boils"

Well, Viktor had been cooking for himself for well over a decade now and he could safely say that he had better chances of watching a pot boil than finding his true love on a dating app, he had enough experience with both to determine that now

He hadn't actively tried to start anything in over a year, he said it was because he was busy with work, and wile that wasn't untrue, he knew deep down that the real reason was much more complicated- the lonelier he got, the less energy he seemed to have to fix it

He just got to a point where he felt like if he experienced one more rejection or fallen relationship he would break in half, and according to his one good freind, a _break_ was exactly what Viktor needed

A break from dating, a break from _trying_ , take a break and be with himself and then assess better later how to meet the man of his dreams

Chris obviously hadn't counted on the depression sinking in like it had

And that wasn't Chris's fault, he may be a therapist but that didn't make him a relationship expert, he and Masumi had been together Chris's sophomore year in college, ofcourse his experiences were different from Viktor's by leaps and bounds

But for what it was worth, Viktor was glad for the advice, he really _shouldn't_ keep searching like this when the lack of results just made him so upset, that wasn't a good mindset for a relationship to begin on, that kind of desperation would sink even a stable ship before it left port

But....

_"Borf!"_

"Right right, I'm sorry," he chuckled, bending down and scruffing up Makkachin's face affectionately

"Atleast I have you, right Makka?"

An encouraging _"Borf!"_ was all he needed to feel atleast a tiny bit better, rising to his feet again and scooping a couple of freshly baked cookies onto a plate for himself, then heading back into the living room with an overly excited poodle on his heels

_Then he growled, with his Grinch fingers nervously drumming, "I must find some way to keep Christmas from coming!"_

Viktor would say one thing about America- he understood why classic Christmas cartoons were a thing in this country, it wasn't like he hadn't known about most of the more popular ones in Russia, but there was definitely something uniquely different about watching them for himself, especially the old ones

Was it possible to have nostalgia for something you had never experienced before?

Hm..

Before he could really explore that thought, Makkachin suddenly jumped off of the couch where she had been sitting, standing fully at attention and barking wildly at the chimney, wich was.... odd... for several reasons

For one thing, Makkachin really wasn't an aggressive barker, an _excited_ barker, sure, but Viktor really couldn't remember the last time she'd had her hackles raised

And for another, why was she barking at the chimney?

Ofcourse, then it happened, as Viktor bit into his cookie, a little bit of soot fell seemingly for no reason onto the fireplace logs

_"And then! Oh, the noise! The noise! Noise, noise, noise!"_

A little bit more soot crumpled into the fireplace, causing Viktor's nose to wrinkle, and Makkachin's growling to increase

_"There's one thing that I hate! All the NOISE, NOISE, NOISE, NOISE!"_

Something then, far more significant than soot, dropped into the fireplace, but Viktor couldn't tell what it was, only that Makkachin, once more, grew louder and more insistent

Was there a small animal stuck in his chimney? Had raccoons climbed onto the roof and nocked something down it? Viktor didn't get a chance to inspect it for himself, not before he got his answer anyway

_*THUD*_

....

There was a person in his chimney

Viktor blinked, slowly, trying to reason that out

There was a person. In his chimney.

"Ow..." the stranger mumbled, slowly rising to his feet as Makkachin continued her barking, now accompanied by a little dance, it started off as a warning, but within only seconds of sniffing the stranger, the "Warning" apparently turned into an excited greeting

The stranger, a brunette with glasses wearing what Viktor could only describe as a children's costume for Christmas elves, rose to his feet, finally, and stepped out of the chimney, at last locking eyes with Viktor himself, who, by this point, had gingerly set his cookie back on his plate

"Are you Viktor Nikiforov?"

"I am..... are.... you a burglar?" Viktor asked cautiously

"W-What? No! No, I'm an elf, from the North Pole, Santa sent me,"

There was a long pause of pure silence, the TV the only noise in the room, before Viktor finally decided that enough was enough

"....Riiiiiiiiight, and I'm the Easter Bunny's apprentice.... listen, Mr. Elf, if you'll stay where you are for just a moment, I'll be happy to make a phone call for you-"

"W-W-Wait!! I'm sorry, I forgot that adults don't usually believe! I just.. um.. here.. please... please take this, please?"

He was handing Viktor a scroll

...

Interesting

Figuring that surely nothing harmfull could come from a rolled up sheet of parchment, Viktor reached out and curled his fingers around the scroll, only for an immense and immeasurable sense of... _wonder_... to fill his heart

Suddenly everything was so much _brighter_ and _softer_ , and so much more _magical_ , and Viktor completely believed whatever the elf was saying, everything about Santa and the North Pole and.... and....

"It's real...." Viktor finally breathed

"It's _all_ **real**..."

"It is," the elf confirmed with a soft, warm smile

And the amazing thing, the truly _amazing_ thing about believing, was that he didn't need to know how

Sure, he could ask how Santa got down chimnies, and how reindeer flew, and how _any_ of this made _any_ sense _at all_...

But he just didn't need to

He believed, and that was enough for him

Though that didn't prevent him from having other questions

"Why.... why are you here?" he asked softly, staring up at the elf in wonder

"Santa sent me, as I said,"

"But... why?"

"Um... I'm... I'm _your_ elf, I'm um... a gift,"

Viktor blinked, but no matter how many times he repeated those words in his head, they didn't seem to make any more sense than they had the first time the elf said them

"...Wow, I get my own elf? I knew I'd been good this year, but I didn't know I'd been _that_ good," he winked playfully

Because when in doubt, flirt your way our

"I-It isn't like that," the elf muttered back, adjusting his glasses

"Then what's it like?"

"It's... well... I'm here as your companion,"

Ah.... now Viktor was totally lost

"My... companion? ..You mean like a puppy?"

"I mean like a.... like a _freind_ , or... or whatever other kind of relationship you need to have fullfilled,"

"I see.... not that I'm not greatfull- I am, really- but... why?"

"Because.. you asked for it,"

And yet somehow that only managed to _raise_ more questions than it answered

"Funny, I don't remember writing a letter to Santa this year..."

"You didn't, but.... you prayed for someone to make the loneliness go away, but you didn't specify who you were praying _to_ , Santa just happened to be the first one to hear you and decide to answer you,"

"So then.... Santa is like an angel?"

"No no, he's... well, more like his own thing I suppose... like how the Toothfairy and the Easter Bunny are-"

"Those are real too!?" Viktor all but shreiked

"Y-Yeah, um..."

Pausing, the elf took a deep breath, rubbing his head in what seemed to be an act of stress or anxiety

"Ah... Mr. Elf, why don't you sit down and have some cookies? They're fresh baked,"

That seemed to catch the elf's attention, nodding a little as he hurried around the coffee table to sit next to Viktor on the couch and grab one of the cookies

"Yuri,"

"Hm?"

"My.. name is Yuri,"

 _Yuri_...

"What a pretty name," Viktor beamed

"Thank you... um... the cookies are really good, thank you for that too,"

"Ofcourse!"

Viktor paused, watching the elf nibble on one of the cookies, he didn't seem to want to make eye contact....

"Yuri, are you... here by choice?"

Ah, given the way Yuri jumped, Viktor was either way off.... or right on....

"O-Ofcourse I am! What kind of question is that!?" Yuri squeaked

"Really? Hm... you seem so nervous though...."

"Well... I'm not used to humans," Yuri explained quietly, reaching down absently to pet Makkachin, who was wagging her tail enthusiastically and resting her front paws on his lap

"I've um.... never really..... interacted with one before...."

" _Really_!? Have you never left the North Pole before then?"

Yuri gave a shake of his head, biting into his cookie again

"Then why did you decide to come here? Aching for adventure?"

Somehow that didn't seem right, Yuri looked like he craved adventure the way he would crave a kick in the head...

"I was assigned here, it wasn't like I volunteered,"

Yuri must have seen the concerned look on Viktor's face, considering that he started sputtering a moment later

"I-I-I-I could've said no!!" he squeaked immediately

"I-I mean... it's just... it isn't like there was a sign-up sheet or anything but I could've said no! I just... didn't..."

"Mmm.... why? Why _you_ , I mean? You must be really special to get sent to me..."

"Just the opposite, I.. think they actually wanted to get rid of me," Yuri said with a huge sigh

"What? Yuri... what makes you think that?"

"Remember the Hatchimals debacle of 2016?"

"Yes..?"

"That was me,"

...Ah... Viktor really hadn't expected that...

"Define 'that was me',"

"I mean I invented the stupid things and then was responsible for the low production number, I really didn't think they'd be that interesting but-"

"Wait a minute, so you invented one of the most popular toys of the decade and you think the North Pole wants to get rid of you for it?"

"I think they want to get rid of me because I'm apparently bad at planning," Yuri cringed back, giving the last bit of his cookie to Makkachin

"And I haven't invented anything that popular since,"

"To be fair, a craze like that only happens once a decade or so, it's only been three-ish years..."

"I should have done something better by now," Yuri sighed heavily

Viktor was quiet for a moment, before he started to smile- broad and filled with joy, reaching out to gently curl his fingers around Yuri's

"Yuri... do you enjoy inventing toys?"

"Yes, it's... it's my passion..."

"Mmm, then I think I know why you were selected to fullfill my wish, and it _definitely_ wasn't to get rid of you,"

"Oh really? And what's your theory?" Yuri asked curiously, an eyebrow raised

"Yuri... how much do you know about me?"

"I know that you believed in Santa until you were thirteen, used to live in Russia, and asked for a puppy three years in a row,"

"....Ah..... I guess it _would_ make sense for you to know that sort of thing..." Viktor muttered, rubbing the back of his neck shyly, he should have expected that from an elf...

"But you don't know anything about what I do for a living then?"

Yuri shook his head, earning an even brighter look from his human companion

"I own a toy company, the point of our brand is to create toys for children who have a hard time finding things to represent them- neurodivergent children, queer children, children of color, and so on, we've reached profitability but it's still a struggle to really break the market for what I'm sure are obvious reasons, we could really use a new designer, if you're interested?"

"You... really?" Yuri asked quietly

"Ofcourse, it sounds like we were matched together perfectly, I'm lonely and could use someone to help me design toys, you seem like you could use a change of scenery and need a place to design where you don't have to worry about production, we're perfect for eachother,"

"You... might be right..." Yuri considered carefully

"I think that I am, Santa seems to be a genius when it comes to giving people what they really want and need most, why would he send you to me if you didn't get anything out of it? Or if you weren't the right match for me? I really don't think it's because he thinks you're disposable Yuri, even if you did make a mistake, it was kind of a great mistake to make, a mistake you only made in the first place because you were _more successfull_ than you thought you'd be,"

"I.... guess that's true..." Yuri mumbled, chewing his bottom lip

"Then you really.... I mean.... you're ok with me... being here?"

"Ofcourse I am!" Viktor laughed, leaning in to give the elf a tight hug

God, it had been so _long_ since he hugged anyone who didn't have fur and four legs... it felt so _nice_...

"But... are _you_ happy to be here? It's pretty obvious that you're anxious.... what if you don't like it here? Will you be able to return to the North Pole?"

"Yeah, if I have to, but... I don't think that'll be a concern," Yuri promised, gently wrapping his fingers around Viktor's

"Why do you say that?"

"Well... like you said, Santa knows us all well... even if he has other reasons for it, he'd never give us assignments we didn't enjoy... and...."

"And..?" Viktor urged softly, watching Yuri's face turn red

"And...." Yuri paused, taking in a deep breath

"And I've been wanting to interact with humans for years now but never have because of my anxiety, so.... so even though I'm nervous... I _am_ happy to be here Viktor.. w-with... with you...."

Viktor's expression warmed, his heart leaping as he reached out and curled his arms around Yuri, giving him a tight, affectionate hug

"Yuri," he said softly

"I think this is the beginning of a beautifull relationship,"

_Christmas day will always be, just as long as we have we_


End file.
